Kokoro Connect
by chaRm-CaSteR.08
Summary: The story involves Team Natsu, Lucy, Natsu, Gray,Erza and Wendy, who are all members of the Fairy Tail Guild. One day, they begin experiencing a phenomenon in which they randomly swap bodies amongst themselves. As these five friends face many different phenomena at the whims of a mysterious being known as Heartseed, their friendship is put to the ultimate test
1. Personality Swapping

**A/N:**

**I'm back !.. I've got a new story for all of you ^^..**

**Kokoro Connect but Fairy Tail style...**

**for those who didn't watch Kokoro Connect.. It's just like ''Changeling" you know.. ^.^**

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does !**_

**ENJOY !**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**"Was that a dream?"** Wendy wondered as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around her room to find nothing strange so she shrugged it off.

**"Wendy!"** Carla called. **"Breakfast is ready!"** she exclaimed and raised her voice so Wendy would be able to hear her.

**"Coming!"** Wendy replied as quickly got dressed. She then walked out of her room.

Meanwhile, at Gray's place

**"A dream?"** Gray thought out loud. He shook his head to get rid of any thoughts that were related to his dream since he felt his dream very then got dressed and walked to the guild.

On his way he saw Wendy. Still shaken up from his dream he approached the girl.

**"Wendy!"** Gray called out.

**"Hai"** Wendy replied as she turned around to see Gray.

In the Guild...

Everyone was doing the things they did usually. Lucy sighed and leaned in her arms

**"There is nothing new happening**" she whined.

Mirajane kindly smiled at her** "Well I guess everyone just want to relax for a while. All of us in Fairy Tail work very hard so it's important we rest as well" **she noted to Lucy as her face still held her charming smile.

Lucy smiled agreeing with her role model.

**"That's true. OH! That reminds me Gray isn't here"** Lucy stated.

**"Wendy isn't here either"** Erza noted.

"**There"** Natsu shouted as he pointed towards the Guilds door. "There they are" he exclaimed. Everyone's head snapped towards the Guild's door as they saw Wendy and Gray enter the Guild.

**"You two sure are late"** Lucy scolded.

**"Yeah.."** Gray replied trailing off.

**"Lucy-san, Erza-san and Natsu-san ! We need to talk to you about something!" **Wendy proclaimed.

**"What is it Wendy?"** Erza asked.

**"Not here"** Gray said sternly.

**" Well then how about we go to my apartment**?" Lucy suggested. They all nodded in agreement.

**"Let's go then!"** Natsu exclaimed as he pulled Lucy and Wendy. Gray and Erza simply followed them.

**_Lucy's apartment_**

**"Wait here I'll go get some tea**" Lucy said as ran into the kitchen.

**"Huh?"** Lucy wondered. She was back at the living room although she went to the kitchen.

**"What's wrong, Natsu**?" Erza asked.

**"Natsu?" **Lucy wondered. **"I'm NOT Natsu"** she exclaimed.

**"Yeah, you are you Flamebrain. Did your IQ lower more?"** Gray asked as he smirked.

Lucy looked at her body, only to find herself trapped in Natsu's body. She hurriedly ran to the kitchen still in Natsu's body only to see her original body blinking in confusion

**" Natsu? You're Natsu right?" **Lucy asked whispering.

"**Yeah I'm Nat-"** Natsu stopped talking as he saw his body standing in front of him.

**"WHAT THE HELL?"** He yelled

"**Shut Up !.. I'm Lucy !.. you're in my body now.. we swapped?"** Lucy said

**" Are you two okay?"** Wendy said.. They looked at each other then nodded.. Lucy, in Natsu's body served the tea then they both sat down next to each other...

**"So, Wendy what are you two going to tell us?"** Erza asked.. Wendy looked at Gray, they nodded..

**" Uhm.. Before that Erza... Me & Natsu wanna tell you something.." **Lucy said ( Still on Natsu's body)

**" What do you mean you & Natsu? ... you're Natsu !"** Erza said sharply

**" No I'm not !.. I'm Lucy !.. Lucy!"** She said

**" and I'm Natsu !"** Natsu said... (He's on Lucy's body)...

**"WE SWAPPED PLACES** !" They said in Unison, while pointing at each other

**" Do you want me to believe that?" **Erza glared..

**"but it's True !"** Lucy said...( Still on Natsu's body).. Erza slightly glared

**" look you two !.. we don't have time for your jokes now!"** Erza said

**"maybe it is true "** Wendy said

**"Wendy?"** Lucy asked ( Still on Natsu's body)...

**" that's the thing we wanted to talk to you about**.." Wendy said

**" Last night, I woke up to find out that I was on a different room''** Wendy added

**" Me too.. I looked at the mirror and I saw Wendy's face"** Gray continued..

**" We thought It was only a dream, "** Wendy said

**" I'm going to ask you two questions that only you know the answer, You should answer fast " **Erza said.. the two gulped

Erza whispered something to Lucy ..( Still on Natsu's body)... Then she squealed like a fan girl, Gray and Wendy was shocked to see Natsu (Lucy was in Natsu's body) squealed like a little girl.. Next is Natsu (He's on Lucy's body)..

**" Natsu !.. What exact year & date did you joined Fairy Tail?"** Erza asked.. Natsu (on Lucy's body) quickly answered..

**"So, it's true, seeing Natsu (Lucy) getting excited about fashion like that .."** Erza said

**" By the way Wendy, how long did it last?.. the swapping?"** Lucy ( Still on Natsu's body)... asked

**" about 30 minutes"** Gray said..

**"Oka-"** Lucy was cut off...then She blinked twice then turned to Natsu...

**"WE'RE BACK !" **They said in Unison.. then looked at each other..and smiled...

**"Sigh"** Wendy said

**"30 minutes,?"** Gray said...

**"We should get going now.."** Erza said standing up..

**" Yeah, I have something to do too"** Wendy said

**" me too"** Gray added.. standing up..

**" Well, see you tomorrow Luce... I have to find Happy" **Natsu said smiling to his best friend

**" bye.."** Lucy waved..

**_===The Next Day, on the way to the Guild===_**

**"Natsu?.. you're Natsu right**?" Lucy said

**" Yeah, Lucy**?" He replied

**"Well, I guess it will never happen aga-"** Lucy & Natsu was dragged by Gray, Erza & Wendy...

**" Don't tell me, three people swapped this time?" **Lucy said

**" Yes !.. I'm Erza Scarlet !" **Wendy yelled (they Can see Wendy, but it's Erza)

**"I'm Gray Fullbuster !"** Erza yelled (they Can see Erza, but it's Gray)

**"I'm Wendy Marvell !"** Gray yelled (they Can see Gray, but it's Wendy

Lucy & Natsu sweat dropped.

**"Oh my ..."** Lucy said

* * *

**A/N:**

**There !.. Chapter one !... more of this is coming !.. Stay tuned !**

_**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**_


	2. Heartseed

**A/N:**

**Chapter 2 ^.^ ...**

_**I don't own FT !**_

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

**" Don't tell me, three people swapped this time?" **Lucy asked

**" Yes !.. I'm Erza Scarlet !" **Wendy yelled (they Can see Wendy, but it's Erza)

**"I'm Gray Fullbuster !"** Erza yelled (they Can see Erza, but it's Gray)

**"I'm Wendy Marvell !"** Gray yelled (they Can see Gray, but it's Wendy

Lucy & Natsu sweat dropped.

**"Oh my ..."** Lucy said

**" What are we going to do now?!" ** Erza (in Wendy's body) asked with a high voice..

**" C-Calm Down Wendy.. Err.. I mean whoever it was inside that body" ** Lucy tried to calm her down

**" How can I calm down?! " ** Erza (in Wendy's body) screamed

**" It's really rare to see WENDY screaming like that" ** Natsu stated

**" I'm ERZA ! "** Erza (in Wendy's body) screamed again

**"Uh-" ** the three of them said

**" we're back to normal.." ** Wendy said while looking at her hands..

**" Uhn.." ** Erza said..**  
**

**" well, Let's head to the guild now, shall we?" **Lucy asked.. they all nodded and headed off.. to the guild..

_Guild_

**_"_Tadaima !" ** they greeted...

**"Welcome ba-.. is everything okay ?" ** Mirajane asked Lucy with concern

**" Oh Mira-san.. I'm Fi-" ** Lucy was cut off.. she then found herself in a different body _Again _ **'No !.. Don't tell me,' **Lucy thought..

**" Lucy?, what's the matter?, you just dazed off" ** Mirajane asked the blonde..

**" I'm fine.. will you excuse me for a second?.." ** Lucy (Gray) said standing up...

**" OI Ice Princess !" ** Natsu yelled

_**'Ice Princess?... Gray?!.. I'm on Gray's body?!'** __Lucy thought.._

Natsu was about to punch Gray (Lucy).. but...

**"huh?" **She wondered then she looked at her body... she was back at her old body already.. By the time Natsu punched Gray, they already switched back to their normal bodies...

**" What the HELL, FLAMEBRAIN?!" ** Gray shouted..

**" What did you Say?.. WALKING PANTS?!" ** Natsu replied.. They was about to fight but Erza stopped them, by punching them of course...

**" WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" **They shouted...

**" NO FIGHTING, for now" ** Erza glared..

**" Tch.." **Natsu looked away..

**" We need to talk.. the five of us.." ** Erza commanded

**"A-Aye !" ** Natsu & Gray Said..

**" but not here, Let's talk at Lucy's apartment !" ** Erza said

**" Eh?" ** Lucy said

**" Got a problem?" ** Erza asked seriously ..

**"No-Nothing !" **Lucy replied

**" I'll just call Wendy.." ** Lucy said... Then the five of them went to Lucy's apartment..

_Lucy's Place_

**"So, what are we going to talk about?" ** Lucy asked ..

**" Let's summarize what's happening, for now..." ** Erza said

**" The first time, on the night, three days ago, Wendy & Gray switched while they were sleeping," ** Erza started..

**" and yesterday, Natsu & Lucy Switched, and also, this time in the morning before we arrive at the guild, Wendy, Gray, and me switched triangularly, which means that 'shuffle' can also happen" ** Erza explained

**" Also... Lucy & Gray also switched this afternoon for about 3 minutes.. There is NO pattern in times of the switch.. though the switch is still among the five of us" ** Erza added

**"Uhm.. I think I noticed a pattern" ** Lucy said

**" hmm?" ** Erza said

**"You know when Natsu & I switched they both fell to the floor right?" ** Lucy said

" **So?" ** Natsu asked

**"but when the 'shuffle' occurred this morning.. even though I was about to sit down, I didn't fall over" ** Lucy explained

**" that's right" ** Gray said

**"can we get used to this kind of thing?" ** Wendy asked

**"that's it !.. good question Wendy.." ** Lucy said...

**" If we can somehow familliarize ourselves with the switches, and develop some sort of defense against it.." ** Lucy explained

**" That would be our best bet !" ** Gray added

**"hey Guys !" ** Happy entered the room

**" Happy?!.. DON'T JUST BARGE IN HERE AS YOU WANT !" **Lucy Shouted

**" Happy?.. What's wrong?.. you seem odd"** Natsu asked

**" No, I'm good**** " ** Happy answered

**" This cat's body is quite fit, I just look weird because I'm missing a few things.. like; Spirit, Patience, Courage, Vigor..and among other things" **He added

**" Who... are you ?" ** Wendy asked

**" Hey Happy, what's wrong ?" ** Gray asked

**" What's wrong?... It's because everyone is panicking about the 'Personality Swap' ... I for one didn't want to come.." ** He said

**" Ah, and stop calling me 'Happy'.. cause I'm not that person.. Is that something you didn't noticed yet?" ** He added

**" huh?" ** Lucy said

**"You... Just... What are you?" ** Erza glared

**" What Am I?... Indeed I'm on the level to be called a thing... Heartseed is my name " ** Heartseed said

**"Heartseed?.." ** Lucy asked

**" Why is your name , the name of such a Minor Vegetable?" ** Erza asked

**"huh?.. Well.. I'm in the position of 'an existence that observes everyone' ... I'm a mere 'Heartseed'" ** Heartseed explained

**" An existence that observes us?... Then where's the REAL Happy?"** Natsu asked

**" To put it accurately, What I am doing now is like, 'Renting a room?"** He answered

**"Does that explain our situation?" ** Gray asked

**"though... well... It cold be that it isn't the explanation everyone was Hoping for..."** Heartseed said

**" Anyway, for now..between the five of you.. your personalities will be shifted at random" **He explained

**" I just want to add... Everyone worked hard.. Although I don't think So.."** He added

**" So 'When' and 'Who' we trade places with are also random?**** " ** Lucy asked

**"That's right... As expected of Lucy..that's how it is... I observe everyone in 'a situation where the personality is randomly shifted'.. That's all there it is to it"** Heartseed added

**"Although, I said that, that doesn't mean I observe 24/7.. So rest assured... I don't want to do this kind of thing either.. it's bothersome" **He added

**" I have questions following to what you said"** Erza said

**"Why US?!... Is this situation under your control?!... How could We end this ?!... What's your PURPOSE?! " ** She added

" **Well, Well... A good choice of questions" ** Hearseed answered

**"Then first off... In relation to the first question... 'By chance.'.. is all I can say" **He added

**"Well, to put it accurately, It's because 'By Chance' everyone was 'Quite Amusing'...Because don't you think you're a bit interesting than the others.. but is that so?..there are people both with and without self-awareness here aren't there?"** He said

**"Well, if you traded places more, if you come to feel 'that was quite fun' that's when it will all end... So you should just live normally, It's useless even if you worry about it... Then, it's about time I return this body"** He said

**"Hey ! Wait !"** Erza shouted

**" you didn't answer all of my questions yet !"** Erza said Grabbing Happy ( His body)

**" It's better if I don't say it"** Heartseed said

**"DON'T THINK THAT THINGS WILL GO AS YOU PLANNED !" ** Erza shouted.. grabbing Happy's bag (you know the green thing tied around his neck) ... but she was pushed backwards... causing her to fall unto Lucy...

**"ouch" ** Lucy said rubbing her head

"**I didn't want to do this but.. I thought doing this will end things quicker... I'll be heading back" ** He said

**"hey !.. just answer one thing !... We haven't been able to stop you, so I want to ask...Will we meet you again?... Heartseed?" ** Wendy asked

**"I wonder" ** He said...

**"as you've said, you have the name 'Heartseed'...does that mean.. there are many of you?" ** Lucy asked

**" I wonder?" ** He replied

**" See ya !.. May the fortunes of war be with you.. Oh and one more thing... Telling it to others will only make it worse.." ** He waved then left...

* * *

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooooooooooo-o- o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Phew... Hope You Like it ! ^.^...**

_**I don't own anything ! **_

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Chapter 3 ^.^ ...**

_**I don't own FT !**_

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

**"as you've said, you have the name 'Heartseed'...does that mean.. there are many of you?" ** Lucy asked

**" I wonder?" ** He replied

**" See ya !.. May the fortunes of war be with you.. Oh and one more thing... Telling it to others will only make it worse.." ** He waved then left...

" **Every one !, gather here on Saturday ..." ** Erza commanded, she was about to leave but someone grabbed her wrist..

+ Saturday at Lucy's apartment+

******" We should keep in contact as much as you can, and confirm our situation with each other.. We should also avoid public eye and avoid trouble, When we switch with someone else, Then we should try our best to act like the person !.. Don't do unnecessary things !.. If you at least do this much, It wont be a problem" ** Erza commanded

**" HOWEVER !... YOU GUYS DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR SURROUNDINGS !"** Erza scolded.. They all looked at the floor..

**" More importantly, our Chastity .. Is our bodies okay?"** Erza added

**" In this kind of situations, a relationship with mutual trust is Important !.. I won't behave stupidly .." ** Gray said

**"Is that so?" ** Erza raised an eyebrow..

**"Ah !... speaking of which, Natsu , you called Levy just 'Levy' when we swapped yesterday,**** didn't you?!" ** Lucy asked

"** Oh" ** Natsu just said

**"and it seems that you took my room for your own and messed it up !" ** Lucy scolded

" **Isn't that okay?" ** He asked

**"It's true that I was asked ''Lucy, what's wrong with you today?'' many times" ** He added

**"Isn't that a BIG problem?!" ** Lucy shouted at Natsu.. He just laughed

"**We need to be more careful about those kind of things... Recently, it seems that, people have been saying that we're a bit strange" ** Erza said

" **Like at home, Lucy-san .. When I swapped with her before, even though it was late at night, there was no one else there.. It's dangerous for a girl to be at home by herself at night..." **Wendy said

**" Ah.. that's because.. my landlady is busy so she wasn't there most of the time.. especially at night.."** Lucy replied

**" Well, if there happens to be a guy there, If I use my magic I can beat them down real good, so it's okay if you don't worr-" ** She was cut off cause Wendy slammed the table, she stood up then shouted

**"THAT'S NOT OKAY AT ALL !" **She shouted... making Lucy flinch

**"Taking something like that so lightly is the most dangerous !... If you don't have a good counter plan, wouldn't it be too late?!" **She added

**"huh?.. Ah, Uhm.. I'm sorry" ** Lucy said looking down at the floor.. There was a sudden silence in the room.. then Erza spoke

**" Anyhow, when we've switched, we'll stay like that for sometime... Everyone should have a sense of responsibility. So when you're using someone else's body, If there's trouble, do something about it" ** Erza said

**" Wait !.." ** Lucy said

**" What is it?" ** Erza asked

**" you guys haven't looked over the 'Main Point?', If the switching continues this long, we can't do jobs like this !..I mean, what if we switched bodies during a mission or a fight?.. that will be a big problem.. right?" ** Lucy said

**" You're right, that might be a big problem.." ** Erza said

**" but.. If we don't do a mission, we wont have money.." ** Wendy said

**" We have to do something about it.." ** Gray said

**" well, that's all for today.. let's just help each other when that happens" ** Erza said,

**"I'll go first.. Carla will be mad at me" ** Wendy said then left.. The others left too, Natsu was with Gray & Erza.. walking

**" Uh-" ** Erza blinked..

" ** What's wrong?" ** Gray asked..

**" Well, it looks like We swapped.. I'm Lucy" ** She said scratching her head..

" ** Oh, well !.. I'll be off first .. See you at the guild tomorrow !" ** Gray said running away

**" I'll stay with you for a bit longer, Luce" ** Natsu said.. They sat at a bench under a tree...

**" I went and did it" ** Lucy said ( in Erza's body)

**" you mean the exchange with Wendy?.. It's only a bad timing, you don't have to worry" ** Natsu said

**"I.. Can't...I ... Definitely can't" ** Lucy ( in Erza's body) put her hands in her face covering her eyes

**"It's true that you can look at it like that... But I can't, If someone seriously comes to hate me..." ** Lucy ( in Erza's body) said looking at the ground

**'Lucy?' ** Natsu asked in his mind...

**" What's the matter Luce?.. something I can help you with?" ** Natsu asked concerned

" **Natsu.." ** Lucy said

**"I... have read many books about personality swaps.." ** Lucy said

**" What if, we read the book you were talking about before, and used it as a means to research on a plan on what we should do? " ** Natsu asked.. Lucy's jaw dropped..

**''Wow Natsu, you actually said something useful'' ** She said ...

**" What do you mean by that?!"** Natsu asked.. Lucy giggled then she fainted...

**"Lucy?... Lucy?!" ** Natsu shook Erza's body..

**" Woah !.. Natsu !.. What's going on?".. ** Erza asked..

** " Oh it's you, Erza.. you've switched back already?" ** Natsu asked

**" Yeah.." **

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o-oooooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N:**

**Hope you Like it !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Chapter 4 ^.^ ...**

_**I don't own FT !**_

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

**" Oh it's you, Erza.. you've switched back already?" **Natsu asked

**" Yeah.." **Erza said

_'**I returned?' ** Lucy thought.._

_+AT THE GUILD+_

_Natsu was sitting with Erza & Gray.. talking about the swapping.._

**_"_** **Natsu, You, Like Lucy, right?.. More than a 'Friend' " ** Erza asked out of nowhere

**"Eh?!" **Natsu said

**" You're reactions lately have became 'exaggerated' " ** Erza said

**" How did we got back to that conversation?! .. We're not on that !" ** He replied..

**"I'm talking about that, before you are surpassed by someone else, you will soon lose Lucy" ** Erza said

**" Why's that?.. I don't understand on what you're trying to say.." ** Natsu's voice became serious

"**Don't you understand?.. That from the five of us, the more fragile one is Lucy" ** Erza answered

" **I never thought on something like that.." **Natsu said

**" I must also add that... Lucy likes you too" ** Erza said

**"No, that can't be.. " ** Natsu denied but there's a faint blush on his face..

" **Tsk..an expected reaction, You may have surpassed the first one by far.. " ** Erza said

**" How am I going to know that?.. And also you're too aggressive with your words" ** Natsu defended

**"There's evidence, that's why I'm telling you, Lucy, needs someone to support her.. Whatever happens, it will be something that will absolutely reaffirm her existence ... " ** Erza said

**" You're passing the line to what you are saying !" ** Natsu raised his voice

" ** Moreover.. When you two are together, is when you guys are more lively and cheerful" ** Erza said calmly

**" I agree with Erza.. You two match perfectly !" ** Gray added

**"Shut up Ice Princess !" ** Natsu said

" ** But surely, I sense that, Lucy is the one who's in more danger" ** Erza said seriously

**" In danger? what do you mean?" ** Gray asked

**"This is a possibility that, these changes of the body can cause damage and ravages to someone.. The person who's more prone to that is, Lucy... The one who will receive the most of all the negative influences of the changes will be her.." ** Erza answered

**" You don't have to be so serious about it, The exchange of bodies is only likely two hours or so.."** Natsu said

**"PERHAPS YOU'RE AN IDIOT **** OR WHAT ?!... ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SAYING THAT?!.. How can you be so inconsiderate!? " ** Erza yelled at Natsu.. causing the whole guild to look at them, confused.. Gray said it was just a misunderstanding, so that they wouldn't pay attention & the wouldn't know about the change of bodies... They quickly got back to what they were doing, and didn't mind them..

**" This Situation is serious ! it's critical & hopeless !.. There is not one good thing about this change of bodies ! " ** Erza added...

**" Erza... I'm sorry.." ** He said looking at the ground

**" Ah... no... I.. Think I went too far... I'm sorry.." ** Erza calmed down

_==Many Days after that ...==_

**" ...T-The is that I...was never honest... I've always treated you cruelly but... the truth Natsu... I like you... sorry... for telling you all of a sudden.." ** Lucy said

**" T-The case is that I... I-I ... Uhm.. I Like you... so if you would let me... go.. out with you please"** Erza said

_Reality (:_

**_ "_Wow ! this is so good ~!... The innocent, bitter & feminine side of Erza with her cofessions are very moe !" ** Lucy said holding a video camera

**" By now you're satisfied with this right?.. I will delete the files.." ** Erza said

**" Right now comes the best part !" ** Lucy said

**"No, but.." ** Erza said

**" Then let us stop.." ** Lucy said

" ** A-After all we just said that there's nothing left to do.." ** She said

**" Gray Do a pose !" ** Lucy said **(Natsu's in her body.. Lucy is on Gray's Body, Erza's on Natsu's body... & Gray on Erza's body)**

**" Like this ?" ** Erza **(Gray) **posed cutely, then Lucy **(Natsu) ** took a picture... Then..

**" oi you guys here ?" ** Natsu (**Erza)** said opening the door, She saw what the two are doing with their body.. Natsu & Gray's jaw dropped ... while Lucy & Erza got angry...

**" You guys are..." ** Erza said, with a dark aura around her... causing the two boys to hug each other... **( They didn't go back to normal yet)..**

**" Lucy !.. get the cameras.! " **Natsu **(Erza) ** commanded... She ran and got the cameras... They watched the video **( the confession) ** .. They glared at the two then

**" So-Sorry !" ** They yelled then bowed repeatedly

**"Seriously !.. You guys !" ** Gray **( Lucy) ** scolded...

**" Erza, what are you doing?!" ** Lucy **(Natsu) ** asked ... Erza started to strip **( She's on Natsu's body)** ..

**" I'm going to run around Magnolia like this !.. as your punishment !.." ** Natsu **(Erza)** Said glaring ...

**" Noooo ! Please don't !.. Erza !"** Lucy **(Natsu) **begged...

* * *

**A/N: **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT !**

**Thanks for the reviews.. and.. Sorry but Updates will be longer than usual case we have exams and it's a periodical one ):**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**NEXT uPDATE WILL BE TOMORROW !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Chapter 5 ^.^ ...**

_**I don't own FT !.. Sorry for the loooooong Wait ! T^T**_

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

**"Seriously !.. You guys !" **Gray **( Lucy) **scolded...

**" Erza, what are you doing?!" **Lucy **(Natsu) **asked ... Erza started to strip **( She's on Natsu's body)** ..

**" I'm going to run around Magnolia like this !.. " **Natsu **(Erza)** Said glaring ...

**" Noooo ! Please don't !.. Erza !"** Lucy **(Natsu) **begged.

**"DIE !" **Erza said while holding the belt

**" Nooo!" **

"**Erzaaa!"**

**"Silence ! this is the punishment you deserve !"**

_After that.. They went back to their normal bodies..._

**" Don't even think that you will survive if you do that again" ** Erza glared at the two boys..

**" I'm just mad as she is !" ** Lucy scolded

**" Y-Yes Mam !" ** Natsu & Gray said

**" Wendy, isn't here yet?" ** Erza said looking at the door..

**" Yeah, She said she's gonna ba la-" ** Gray was interrupted when the door opened slowly...

**" Uhm.. Sorry If I'm late.." ** Wendy said, then she sat next to Erza

**" It's okay.." ** Lucy said as she stood up and prepared the tea for them

**" By the way Wendy, Are you scared of us?" ** Gray asked while drinking his tea

**" Why?" ** Lucy asked

**" Because, Every time I'm Wendy, I started to shake whenever a man is around.." ** Gray answered, looking at the girl

**" That's not true...In Fact... Why would I be scared ?.. You're a part of my family now.. all of you.." ** Wendy said while looking at her tea, shaking a little

**" Uh.. Sorr-.." ** Gray was cut off..

Wendy stood up then headed outside.. banging the door... crying..

**" Wendy !" ** Lucy shouted

**" Let her be..." ** Erza said..

**"I'll just help her calm down... She was good at concealing her fears, so I can't blame you..for that.." ** Erza said then she followed Wendy outside...

**" What's with Wendy?" ** Lucy asked..

**" I dunno either" ** Natsu said

_That evening... Wendy was in her bed crying..._

**"uh.." ** Wendy said then touching her face...

**" tears?" ** She stood up then looked at the mirror..

**" Wendy.." ** She said with a sad tone... then her phone rang **(yes they have phones)**...

**" Hello?" ** She answered

**" Uh... Lucy-san?... I was supposed to be crying.. uh never mind that... " ** Wendy (on The phone...*They switched bodies*) said..

**" Wendy.. I'll go there at my apartment..." ** Lucy (in Wendy's body) said...

_At Lucy's apartment..._

**" Wendy, Why are you crying before we switched?" ** Lucy (In Wendy's body) asked... but Wendy didn't answer her question...

**"Wendy.." ** Lucy said..

**" I had a trauma, Lucy-san... before the Nirvana Incident.. I nearly got raped, but somehow I managed to escape.. That's why I'm afraid of guys..." ** Wendy explained... Lucy was shocked to what she just said..

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm REALLY Sorry !... It took me long to update and it's short... but I don't have time... Promise I will make it up to you guys T^T**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE & FOLLOW PLEASE? T^T**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Chapter 6 ^.^ ...**

_**I don't own FT !.. Sorry for the loooooong Wait ! T^T**_

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

**" I had a trauma, Lucy-san... before the Nirvana Incident.. I nearly got raped, but somehow I managed to escape.. That's why I'm afraid of guys..." ** Wendy explained... Lucy was shocked to what she just said..

**"Hey, Wendy.. What do you want to do?.." **Lucy said (She's still on Wendy's body)

**"I'd rather not say" **Wendy answered

**" I want to help" ** Lucy said

**" That's the problem.. If I say anything to you, I'd be asking for help" **Wendy said

**"Is that so wrong ?!.." ** Lucy questioned

**" But.. I don't want to cause other people trouble" ** Wendy said.. Lucy's eyes narrowed

**"** **Personally, I think you'll be more trouble as long as you...have androphobia " **Lucy said ..

**"How can you say that !?.. I don't want to live like this !.. But..." **Wendy shouted

**" Then let me help you !.. You don't want to live like this, right ?!.. That's what you said right ?!" **Lucy said... Wendy kept silent

**" I'm going to teach you the way to defeat any man.." **Lucy said walking near Wendy

**" Y-You're kinda scaring me" ** Wendy stepped back

**" Just watch and learn" ** Lucy said... She demonstrated it to her .. Then they switched back to their own bodies

**" Does that work on every man?" ** Wendy asked

**"Yep !.. that kind of pain would made them paralyzed !" ** Lucy said

**" I'll practice at home ~!.. bye Lucy-san ~!.. Thanks !"** Wendy waved..

* * *

_**Next Day At the guild Lucy & Erza were sitting - **_

**" And?" ** Erza asked while eating her strawberry cake

**" It really wasn't anything special.. I just gave Wendy a little push~! " **Lucy answered then looked at where Wendy is..

**" I guess this personality swapping business, can actually do something good... I was convinced that It would destroy us.. " ** Erza said she look kinda weak ..

**"Erza?" ** Lucy asked worriedly... but Erza collapsed on the floor, Lucy was just in time to catch her..

**" Erza !.. Erza what's wrong ?!.. Erza !'" ** The whole guild's attention turned to them.. They put Erza in the infirmary to rest..

_**At the infirmary**_

**" Erza !.. I thought you were a goner !" ** Lucy said

**" I'm not gonna die from a little dizziness " **Erza said.. Lucy pouted..

**" Still, I was so scared" ** Wendy said

**" I thought he might be responsible" ** Wendy said

**" Heartseed has nothing to do with this.. I've been feeling a little under the weather.. Nothing I would have gone to the infirmary for .." ** Erza cleared

**" Don't say that Erza, You need to take care of your own body" ** Gray scolded

**" Are you actually scolding me?" ** Erza asked

**" I really mean it !" ** Gray said

**" Yeah, whatever you say.." ** Erza said

* * *

**_==Time Skip: Natsu, Lucy & Erza were walking outside of the guild==_**

**" This shouldn't be such a big deal.. I can walk home by myself" ** Erza said

**" But, If we don't walk you home, someone will give us a hard kick tomorrow " ** Lucy said.. Erza stopped so as the two

**" Let's take a break for a while, " ** Erza said.. they sat down at a bench.. Erza was teasing Natsu for some reason.. then

**" Help me out here Lu-... what's wrong?" **Natsu asked worriedly

**" I had no idea... I knew that Wendy don't like boys...But I never actually realized that she was actually scared of them.." ** Lucy said looking down at the ground

**" Luce, I'm pretty sure that Wendy.. didn't want people to get uncomfortable.. or start tiptoeing around her.. So try to act normal around her" ** Natsu said\

**" Act normal... That's all I have to do?" ** Lucy asked

**" Yeah, that's enough.." ** Natsu smiled at Lucy

**" You two would make the perfect couple, since you two need each other.. I guarantee it " ** Erza said cutting the silence.. ..

**" E-Erza !.. Don't decide things like that on your own !" ** Lucy said.. then she looked at Natsu.. they are both blushing.. Erza just laughed at their reaction

* * *

_**=At The entrance of Fairy Hills =**_

**" Get some rest Erza, You should be more worried about your own health, than about everyone else" ** Lucy said

**" I'm okay.. " ** She was about to go inside..but she stopped

**" Oh that's right.. I almost forgot... Lucy, you should have Natsu cure your trauma" ** Erza said facing the door

**" Huh?" ** Natsu looked at Lucy confused

**" Erza... You promised not to tell anyone.." ** Lucy's tone changed to serious one..

**" Natsu, I have faith in you.. Help her out" ** Erza said.. then walked inside the dorm

* * *

_**==Natsu & Lucy was walking to Lucy's apartment==**_

**"Erza decides everything on her own !.. It's too much.. I mean, I know that she's trying to help" ** Lucy said..

**"Do you want to know more about me, Natsu? " ** Lucy asked

**" Well.." ** Natsu said

**" I'm willing to talk if you promise, that nothing will change, no matter what I say" ** Lucy said

**" Okay, I promise" ** Natsu said

**" I knew you would say that.." ** Lucy looked back at Natsu...

* * *

**__A/N:**

**REview PLEASE ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Chapter 7 ^.^ ...**

_**I don't own FT !.. Sorry for the loooooong Wait ! T^T**_

_***Warning ! Lucy.. is a little bit OOC here :/* (Out Of Character)**_

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

**_=At the River bank.. Natsu & Lucy were sitting =_**

**_*OOC*_**

**" Well I'll start then.." **Lucy said looking directly at the river

**" Yeah" **Natsu said, looking at her

**"So, I have 5 dads" **Lucy said **(A/N: In here, Jude died first.. and Layla is still alive)**

**" huh?" **Natsu said

**"But, I guess only one of them were official" **She continued

**" So that means your mother keeps getting divorced and re- married?" **Natsu asked

**" Yup.. and my second dad was trouble.. let's just say that he could be violent" **Lucy said.. which made Natsu shock

**"But nothing serious happened, because I made sure of it... I learned to adopt a persona, the one who fits his preferences" ** Lucy said,

**" What do you-" ** Natsu was cut off

**"I was careful not to do anything that would made him angry... I behaved like this or did that, he wouldn't get mad, he might even praise me.. I changed my tastes to match.. This was back when I was on third grade, I think..." ** She continued

**" Ever since, I've been switching between personalities...But in spring of last year.. My fifth dad told me on his deathbed: _"You need to start living your own life".. _And after he died, My mom said: _"I'm sorry for being selfish, From now on I'll work hard, so you can do the things you want ".. _While crying her eyes out.. and we live happily ever after.. " ** Lucy added sadly..

**" So you get along with your mom?" ** Natsu asked Lucy nodded

**"But, the real _hell _ starts after that.. '_Live your own life..' .. _Those words left me stunned.. 'What did I like?, what did I want to do?'... After living my life as someone else wanted, I'd apparently forgotten who I was.. My mom told me to do what I wanted, but I didn't know what that was, So I decided to pick appropriate personalities based on the situation.. Ironically enough, I prided myself on being to guess what other people wanted, But I've started to loose my touch, I didn't realized soon that Wendy has androphobia. " **Lucy continued

**" But that's -" ** For the second time Natsu was interrupted..

**"And then, this personality swapping business started.. I barely had a grip on my personality as it was.. Once we began switching bodies, it only got _worse.._ Eventually, nobody will be able to recognize me, I won't be able to recognize myself, Then maybe, eventually I'll just fade away.." **Lucy said.. Natsu just stared at her, shocked..

**" That will _never _happen !"** Natsu raised his voice then he stood up.. Lucy looked at him..

**" because no matter what happens, no matter how much you change, I'll always be able to recognize you for who you are..!" ** Natsu said

**" That's impossible !.." ** Lucy faced him

**" It's _not_ impossible" ** Natsu said facing Lucy too..

**" How can you be _so _sure?"** Lucy asked..

**" That's because-**..**A-anyway, I'll be able to recognize you.. You can trust me" ** Natsu smiled like he always do..

**" R-Really?... You don't need to say that, I already trusted you" ** Lucy smiled too..

* * *

**==The Next Day at the guild==**

_Lucy, walked towards the table where Natsu is.._

**"You're it Natsu?" ** Lucy whispered

**" yeah.. Are you Erza?" ** He whispered too

**"Yeah, that's right.. Lucy and I switched places.." ** She anwered

**"How do you feel about Lucy?" ** She asked Natsu

**"Nothing is ever off-limits for you.. And it's more awkward, when you look like Lucy.." ** Natsu replied

**"Perfect Timing Right?" ** She teased

**"Why would you think that?.. Well, I guess.. I really like our _current _ relationship, And I don't want to ruin that..But-" ** Natsu was interrupted.. Erza walked near them and sat there..

**"Hey, it's just you two?" ** Erza asked

**"You're too early, Erza" ** Lucy stood up..

**" huh?" ** Erza said.. Natsu looked at her & Erza, then He realized something..

**"I really _fooled _you "** Lucy said, trying to stop her tears from falling.. She then ran outside the guild ..

**" Lucy !" ** Erza called but she continued to ran.. the whole guild turned to them, confused..

**" Natsu !.. What did you do?!" ** Erza said

**" Hell if i know !.. Lucy was _pretending _to have switched with you ! " ** Natsu replied

**" What's that supposed to mean?!" ** Erza asked..

**" I don't get it either-" **Natsu remembered something..

_** .**_

_**+Flashback +**_

_**" because no matter what happens, no matter how much you change, I'll always be able to recognize you for who you are..!" **_

_****__** +End Flashback +**_

_****__**.**_

Natsu remembered his promise to Lucy.. and he broke it...

**" Looks like you have _some _ idea" ** Erza said

**"Yeah, I realized that I was pathetic .. She wanted to trust me.." ** Natsu said then stood up

**" Want me to sock you good?" ** Erza glared

**" Yeah go ahe-" ** before he could finished his sentence, Erza punched him at the face..

**" Chase her down !.. I'm not the one she _needs_ " ** She commanded...

Natsu ran outside, he saw Mirajane standing there..

**"Mira-san !" ** Natsu called the white-haired beauty..

**" Natsu.." ** She said

**"Did you see Lucy?" ** Natsu asked... Mirajane gave him something..

**" Lucy ran** **outside the front gate.. I wasn't able to help her, I'm guessing that you're the one that she needs.." ** Mira said pointing at the bicycle .. then she smiled..

**" Thanks Mira-san !" ** Natsu ran towards the bicycle...

**_'Lucy... Where are you Lucy?'_ **Natsu thought, while riding the bike, He looked around his surrounding..

He saw Lucy on a bridge staring at the water below it... He stopped then approached her

**" Lucy !" ** Natsu called... The blonde, looked around and saw him stop beside her..

**" Natsu.." ** She said..

**" I'm really sorry, I didn't notice that it was you.. After I made _that _promise " ** Natsu apologized while bowing..

**" What defines humans, defines us?... Nobody will notice a change on the inside, If you look the same on the outside.. Oh, I'm not blaming you for anything, Natsu" ** She said then she faced again the sunset.. so did Natsu

**" That was all my fault.. I'm sorry" ** She added

**"But, you were trying to move on, right?" ** Natsu asked... Lucy nodded

**"Thanks.. And now it's my turn" ** He said, walking near Lucy..

**" Um.. Where to start?... I really admire you, Lucy.." ** He said while looking directly at the water... Lucy looked at him

**"You admire me?" ** Lucy asked

**"I can't express myself the way you do, I don't know how to express joy, anger, or sorrow.. That's why I admire the way you enjoy life" ** Natsu said looking up in the sky

**" That's because I keep switching roles" **Lucy said... looking at the water under the bridge

**" You told me that the other day.. But is that really the case?" ** Natsu asked... without looking at Lucy...

**"What do you mean?.. What are you trying to say?... You seemed to be confused.." ** Lucy looked at Natsu...

**"What you joke around or play dumb, get embarrassed or make dirty jokes, do things spontaneously or plan everything out, think too much or don't think at all, or act cold-" ** Natsu didn't finished

**" Um.. What are you getting at?" ** Lucy asked

**" In each case, you're still you.." ** Natsu answered

**" What does that _mean_? "** Lucy asked confusedly

**" You're still, Lucy Heartifilia !" ** Natsu faced her..

**" There is no such person !.. One person can't wear all of those masks !" ** Lucy said

**" That's normal... Everyone wears a mask at some point, I don't do it often, You do it a lot" **

**" but ! I act differently around different people !" ** Lucy said

**" Lots of people would change themselves to fit the situation !" **Natsu said

**"But I'm always thinking about which role should I play !" ** Lucy insisted

**"Nobody's strong enough to ignore, everyone else and be themselves.."** Natsu said

**" But what I like changes depending on the situation !" ** Lucy said.. then she sighed and just giggled a little..

**" You know, I admire you, Natsu.. You're always true to yourself, No matter who I become, you'll always be you... I admire that stability you project.." ** Lucy said

**" Lucy.." ** Natsu said

**" yes?" **Lucy asked

**"I love you... Lucy Heartifilia... Will you go out with me?" ** Natsu asked...

Lucy stood there, silent.. she didn't knew that he'd confess to her.. She blushed really hard.. she looked down at her feet.. but her expression and eyes changed into an emotionless one ... She looked up

**"Uh.." ** Natsu said then he looked at Lucy

**" Hello.. It's been a while, You can probably guess who I am" ** She said with a really low voice, Natsu's eyes widened

**"Heartseed..!" **Natsu said..

**" Yes.. I'll apologize upfront, Sorry... But it's all you guys fault, because you people are too boring..." ** Heartseed said, he threw Lucy's keys to Natsu, He caught the keys then he looked at it.. Natsu saw Heartseed climb at the bridge, balancing Lucy's body... then he faced Natsu's direction.. (Still no emotion coming from her eyes & face)

**"Hey !, What are you doing !?" ** Natsu shouted

**"I already apologized..." ** Heartseed jumped off the bridge and into the water...

**" Luce !" ** Natsu ran to stop her, but he was too late, Lucy was already falling..

* * *

**A/N:**

**There it is, a Cliff hanger.. **

**I'll be ending this fic by the next Chapter ;)**

**REview PLEASE ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Chapter 8 ^.^ ...**

_**I don't own FT !..**_

_**ENDING ^.^**_

* * *

==LAST TIME:==

**"Hey !, What are you doing !?" ** Natsu shouted

**"I already apologized..." ** Heartseed jumped off the bridge and into the water...

**" Luce !" ** Natsu ran to stop her, but he was too late, Lucy was already falling..

* * *

++**Hospital++**

Lucy was on her coma state after jumping off the bridge & drowning on a deep river...

**"Yes, thank you.." **Erza said hanging up..

**"Hello there" **Heartseed (in Happy's body) said.. again with no emotions at all

**" Bastard !" **Natsu was going to attack him but Gray stopped him..

**" What is your objective?" **Erza asked angrily

**" Lucy Heartifila's body will die soon.." **Heartseed said, ignoring Erza's question... Their eyes widened upon hearing what he just said..

**" What are you talking about !?.. You can play God in our lives ?!" **Erza raised her voice

**" Of course not" **Heartseed answered (He is emotionless)

**" But the fact remains that, I'm capable of many things" ** He added

**" Why should we believe you?" ** Wendy asked

**" Well, it's up to you to decide if you believe me or not..." ** Heartseed answered

**"So, are you ready?.. Listen carefully... I want you to choose which personality, will die with Lucy's body" ** Heartseed added... They all gasped..

**"Huh?.. What do you mean?" ** Wendy asked..

**"For the next ****thirty minutes, you'll be able to switch bodies if you make an oral request... There you have it.." ** He answered

**" Stop treating us like toys !" ** Natsu snapped

**"Understood?.. you have thirty minutes" ** Then He left... There was a moment of silence...

**"He's telling us to choose who will die.." ** Gray said

**"But we don't know that Lucy-san's going to die.. The Doctors are doing their best" ** Wendy said

**" Yeah, he could have been lying.. But he could have been telling the truth.. either way, we have to face reality, even if it makes you sick" ** Erza said

**"If... If someone will make the sacrifice, I'll do it" ** Natsu said with his bangs covering his eyes

**"that's a load of B*****.. You're volunteering to be the sacrifice?!.. Have you ever considered how it feels to be on the other side?!" ** Erza grabbed Natsu's clothes upwards..

**" That's right !, I don't want to see anyone else to suffer !.. It hurts me more than I can imagine !.. When I think about the pain they must feel.. I can't stand it !.. I'd rather suffer in their place !" ** Natsu snapped

**" Really... Something's wrong with you.. Something's very wrong.. But it's a gentle form of insanity... Gentle, awkward, and stupid.. seriously... But you should understand our pain then" ** Erza said releasing Natsu's clothes

**" I believe that, Lucy should be the one, who dies with her body" ** Gray said

**" How can you say that!?" ** Wendy yelled

**"I didn't want to say it, but somebody had to.." ** Gray answered

**" Anyway, we need to tell Lucy what's going on" ** Gray suggested

**"That's true" ** Erza agreed

**"Since I brought it up, I'll switch... Please switch me, Gray Fullbuster, with Lucy Heartifilia" ** Gray said closing his eyes

**"Huh?.. Why is everyone here?.. I was talking to Natsu by the river" ** Lucy asked (In Gray's body)

**" Lucy, listen carefully.. You're.." ** Erza explained the situation to Lucy...Lucy's eyes widened to what she said..

**"Lucy-san.." ** Wendy started to cry..

**"In that case, I have to die" ** Lucy smiled...

**" Lucy, It's not over yet !" ** Natsu said

**"I could never bring myself to kill someone else and take over their body.. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.." ** Lucy said

**" What about my mom?" ** Lucy asked them

**" She's supposed to be in her way here, so as the other guild members" ** Erza answered

**"oh.. Um.. Can I.. talk with each of you individually, one last time?"** Lucy asked

The Four of them talked to Lucy individually... She had to switch bodies, in order to talk to Gray,..

She talked with Gray, Erza, Wendy , and finally... Natsu...

**"Natsu-san... Lucy-san want's to talk to you.." ** Wendy said as she wiped her tears... Natsu walked to Lucy's Location..

**" Hey Natsu !" ** Lucy (In Erza's body) greeted with a smile

**"**** Hey, Lucy !" ** He replied

**" Oh?.. You're the only one who doesn't seem too different" ** Lucy said with a smile

**" That's because I'm supposed to be the stoic character.." ** He joked

**" Anyway, Natsu... Thanks" ** Lucy stood up..

**" After talking to you, my problems don't seem so significant.. I think I can learn to love myself.." ** Lucy added

**" You said that you love me.. I want to give a response now.." ** Lucy continued..

**" But, you're probably expecting a joke first right?" ** Lucy said smiling

**" Not really, But I figured.. You might drop one on me.." ** Natsu smiled..then Lucy giggled a little

**"Why are you the same as always?.. Everyone looked so sad" ** Lucy asked still smiling

**"I'm sad...So sad, I could die.. But you must feel even _worse_ .. If I cry , you won't be able to" ** He answered then walked to her and hugged her..Lucy returned the hug..

**"I don't want to die.. I want to keep on living.. I have so much to look forward to.." ** Lucy said with tears in her eyes... tightening the hug..

**"Why?...Why did this have to happen to me?.. What did I do wrong?.. Right after you told me that you loved me.." ** She added while crying and hugging Natsu...Natsu looked sad

**" I love you, Natsu... So I don't want you to go out with me.." ** She continued .. with tears falling from her eyes

**" Huh?" ** Natsu said... Lucy giggled then she broke the hug..

**"I mean, I'm going to die... That wouldn't be a much of a relationship ..." ** Lucy said while wiping her tears..

**"How can you-" ** Lucy stopped Natsu with her finger..

**" Bye.." ** Lucy smiled

_ After The conversation..._

**"Are you ready?.. Who will it be?" ** Heartseed asked with no facial emotions..

**"Me.. Lucy Heartifila will die with ****Lucy Heartifila's body** " Lucy (In Erza's body) stepped forward..

**" Well, that would be the logical conclusion.." ** Heartseed said

**" Can I ask you a question?... I need an answer now... " ** Lucy said

**" You won't do this to anyone else, right?" ** Lucy asked

**"Of course.." ** Heartseed answered..(emotionless)

**" Ah.. It's time.." ** He added looking at the time.. Erza gasped, She was back in her own body..

**" Where's Lucy !?" ** She looked left and right.. Then the doctor came out from the ICU..

**_'Wait.. Don't let this end..'_** Natsu said in mind... The doctor removed his mask that is covering his mouth..

**"Luck was on our side... She's going to survive.." ** The doctor smiled..

**"Huh?!" ** The four of them said

**"It appears that there won't be any permanent damage... If you wait a little longer, You'll be able to see her.." ** The doctor left.. They still can't believe it..

**"Ah, Everyone good job.. Take this.." ** Heartseed gave them something...

**" Baked Sweets?" ** Wendy read ..

**" Consider this as my apology.." ** He said and handed them the sweets...

**" It serves as a get well gift for Lucy.." ** He added

**" You got us good.. Well I knew it was a possibility.." ** Erza said, putting her hand in her waist..

**" So, Lucy-san's okay?!.. She's alive?" ** Wendy asked

**" That's wonderful.. " ** Gray sighed..

**"Hey, how much of this are planned?" ** Erza asked..

**" Well, I suppose you can say that everything is part of my plan.. That's one way to look at it, since you people don't seem to realize what I'm capable of.."** Heartseed said

" **So, you never intended to do anything to Lucy?" ** Natsu asked

**" I would never cause any trouble for an innocent person.. I even made sure that her keys didn't get wet.. " ** Heartseed answered..

**" I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, but I hope that you won't hold a grudge.. Since you also benifited from the experience.." ** He added

**"huh?" ** They looked at each other, confused..

**" Until Next time.." ** Heartseed said walking past them, then left..

.

**_-The next Day-_**

Lucy just recovered from the hospital...She opened the guild's door...

**" Welcome back !" ** All of the guild member greeted..

**" Thanks !" ** Lucy said ..

**" Lu-chan !" ** Levy hugged her tightly..

**" Le..vy...ch..an ..I...Can't... Bre...ath" ** Lucy said..As Levy broke her hug

**"Sorry for making everyone worry.." ** Lucy said

**" Don't worry about that.." ** Natsu smiled..

**"Anyway," ** Lucy ran to Natsu

**" did anything strange happen?" ** She whispered

**" Nothing happened... There hasn't been anymore body sawpping.." ** He replied

**" looks like it's all over then.." ** Lucy smiled..

**" I hope you're right" ** Erza said

**" Anyway, let's party !.." ** Gray yelled...

The whole guild partied... Natsu was trying to pick a fight with Gray & the others.. While Gray searched for his clothes, Cana drinking a barrel of sake, Erza eating a cake but someone accidentally stepped on it, so she joined the brawl...

**" Good to be back.." ** Lucy sat on the bar stool where Mirajane is..

**" For you Lucy " ** Mira gave her a drink.. and smiled..

**" Thanks Mira-san !" ** She said..

**"By the way Lucy, are you dating Natsu?" ** Mira asked

**" It's a secret" ** Lucy winked

* * *

**A/N:**

**Spare me from the grammar T^T..**

**Review please ? ;)**


End file.
